La fiesta de disfraces?
by Okami-Chan09
Summary: es una fiesta en la casa de Kidou con una invitada especial y inesperado giro de la drama sin querer. es un crosover de Inazuma eleven y Vocalois estos personajes no son míos disfruten


Wolas nuevo Fic!

(...) = al pensamiento de los personajes

**= a la acción de los personajes

*P:* = el pensamiento del personaje

Primer capitulo por halloween espero que lo disfruten es un crossover de inazuma eleven personajes: Endou, Kazemaru, Kidou, Shirou, Goenji y Kiyama.

e vocaloid personajes: Len, Rin, Ia, Nero, Teto, Oliver.

me dejo de presentaciones y de hablar solamente avisare que estos personajes no son míos

Disfruten :3

Len: Rin, como siempre llegaremos tarde por tu culpa

Rin: es que no sabía de que disfrazarme *decía gritando y haciendo un berrinche*

Len: si de vampiro no está usado ni nada *sarcástico*

Rin: ya dejamos Len! BAKA!

Len: jejejej perdón?

Rin: y tu mira lo original que eres de Neko (Neko= Gato en japonés)

Len: si, no seré original pero soy Kawaii

Rin: como sea *voltea la mirada*

Len: me envidias *sacándole la lengua*

Rin: que!?, yo envidiarte? Ja! claro

Len: envidiosa *burlonamente*

Rin:* le golpea* cállate!

Len: *se soba donde le golpeo rin*

Rin: por Baka!

*Len y Rin llegaron a la casa lujosa de Kidou, casa es poco, a la mansión de Kidou tocan el timbre*

Endou: hola *decía sonriendo*

RinYLen: no está Kidou? *al unisonó*

Endou: está adentro pasen... Como se llaman?

Rin: Yo Rin Kagamine

Len: Yo Len Kagamine

Endou: Yo Endou Mamoru (estaba disfrazado de Perro)

RinYLen: HOLA ENDOU *decían al unisonó y muy felices*

Kidou: y quienes habían tocado el tambre? ( estaba disfrazado de mago)

Endou: ellos *señalándolos*

Kidou: Hola Rin y Hola Len

RinYLen: Hola Kidou!

Kidou: pasen por aquí

Rin: voy *decía siguiéndole*

Endou: Ven, quiero presentarte a alguien *se lleva a len con el*

Len: okey *lo sigue*

 *** con Rin y Kidou***

Kidou: ellos son tus mijos verdad?

Rin: si, gracias Kidou

Kidou: de nada, ahorra me retirare

Todos: Adiós

Rin: Hola Nero, Ia, Teto y Oliver

Nero: hola Rin ( disfrazado de Tigre )

Ia: hola Rin ( disfrazada de hada)

Teto: Hola RIN! ( disfrazada de Demoño)

Oliver: Hola Rin ( disfrazado de Ángel)

Rin: hay Len saluda... *voltea* y Len? Vengan

Todos: si

 ***con Len y Endou***

Endou: Hola... preséntate *decía sonriendo con su típica sonrisa*

Len: he!?... si, hola soy Len Kagamine

Goenji: hola... soy Goenji Shuuya ( disfrazado de vampiro) (Yo: siempre en las imágenes es un vampiro y además es por una amiga)

Shirou: hola, Soy Shirou Fubuki *decía sonriendo*( tenia orejitas y colita de lobo además de los colmillos)(Yo: KAWAII 3)

Kazemaru: hola Len soy Kazemaru Ichirouta ( estaba disfrazado de una bruja)

Kiyama: hola Len, soy Hiroto Kiyama (disfrazado de demoño)

Kidou: *volviendo* hola Len

*Rin Y Los Demás llegan*LEN!

Len: hola, Nero, Oliver, Teto y Ia

Rin: donde estabas!?

Len: em... vine con Endou

Kidou: creo que es hora de presentarlos a todos, chicos ellos son de una banda que está creando mi padre se llaman Nero Akita, Rin Kagamine , Len Kagamine , Oliver , Teto Kasane y Ia

Nero: hola

RinYLen: hola *sonriendo*

Oliver: hola *sonríe y le extiende la mano a Endou* un placer

Ia: espero que nos llevemos bien :D

Teto: Hola, espero que podamos cantar juntos

Kidou: chicos/as de Vocaloid ellos son algunos miembros de mi equipo son: Endou Mamoru, Kazemaru Ichirouta , Goenji Shuuya , Shirou Fubuki y Hiroto Kiyama además de yo.

Endou: hola, quieren jugar al Futbol? *decía con su típica sonrisa*

Goenji: -_-U nunca cambiaras verdad Endou? *decía suspirando*

Kazemaru: Hola, espera Cantar!?

Shirou: Hola *sonríe* espero llevarnos bien

Kiyama: hola, ella vino con ustedes?

Rin: no, no la conozco

Len: pero que buen disfraz tiene su parece una bruja de verdad

Kidou: *P: una bruja de verdad?*

Oliver: no se le nota el cierre del disfraz ni parece una mascara

?: Hola, jóvenes

Todos: Hola

Kidou:*P: jóvenes?, espera no será esa leyenda verdad...?*

Shirou: te a quedado muy lindo el disfraz

Teto: Te vez tan vieja como si tuvieras unos 150 años de verdad

?: fea? *decía impactada*

Oliver: te a quedado verdaderamente asombroso *mirándola por todos los ángulos posibles*

Kazemaru: esto es tener dedicación a tu disfraz

RinYLen: PARESE UNAS FEA Y OLOROSA BRIJA DE VERDAD

?: *riéndose de forma sombría* no debieron decir eso, ahorra la pagaran con su humanidad *riendo*

NeroYGoenji: Humanidad?

Kidou:*humanidad, jóvenes, bruja de verdad?... todo encaja con la leyenda*

Bruja: WHAJAJAJA *chasquea un par de veces sus dedos y todos en la habitación se desmayan además e que ella desaparece*


End file.
